


Misty mountain song

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: 9th part of the Little Bag End series inspired on the Misty Mountain song from The Hobbit films."Blue. It was the best way to describe Thorin’s mood. Bilbo thought it was the strangest he had seen his neighbour since they had known each other and it was unsettling. It felt like the calm before the storm, heavy, still, unnerving."





	Misty mountain song

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos you have been giving me and my work, I'm really sorry for delaying so much with the chapters but I hope to bring you the next ones sooner now that I've more time. I hope you enjoy this one too, thanks for reading.

Blue. It was the best way to describe Thorin’s mood. Bilbo thought it was the strangest he had seen his neighbour since they had known each other and it was unsettling. It felt like the calm before the storm, heavy, still, unnerving. It was late at night when Bilbo woke up suddenly, just a nightmare he couldn’t remember, he went out to the garden just to have some fresh air and breath and then he heard it. Just a murmur, coming from Thorin’s flat, a deep voice singing.

 

_ “Are all Durins secret good singers?” _

_ “Yes, we are, you should hear Thorin singing.” _

_ “Someday, but he’s the shy type, isn’t he?” _

_ “Aye he is, you’ll need to give him a lot of sex to get him to sing for you.” _

He remembered that conversation with Frerin, maybe he would not need sex after all. Thorin did had a lovely voice, it sounded like a great cat purring, smooth as velvet, he sang as if none could hear him. Bilbo though that as lovely and sweet as Thorin could be he would not appreciate the intrusion when he so plainly could see it was an intim moment for him, so he got a peek of Thorin’s naked torso and went back inside silently.

 

The first sign of alarm raised two days after that night, Frerin had been at Thorin’s just to give him some documents and had stayed for dinner with Bilbo and Frodo when the older Durin came back and saw the scene. There had been something in his blue eyes, a lack of brightness that had unsettled Bilbo, so he stood up and hugged him as tight as he could, strong arms rounded him as tightly as him.

“Are you alright?” Bilbo asked in hushed tone.

“I am now, thanks.”

 

Second sign came from Dis, he told her about the night he heard Thorin singing, he told her about the song and her brow furrowed.

“That’s a family lullaby, dad used to sang it when we had nightmares, he had that type of voice, smooth as velvet, he could calm even a hurricane, mum used to joke about that a lot when she spoke about him.”

“Thorin seems to have the same power.”

“He does have it, but it’s been long since last anyone heard him sing.”

“He’s been acting strange lately, I’m not sure what’s wrong with him.”

“Next week is father’s death anniversary, he gets all brooding when the date gets close, maybe it’s nothing, don’t worry.”

The next day Thorin didn’t come back home, Bilbo send him a message,  _ “Need me to bring you some healthy food?” _ the answer came back quickly  _ “I’m staying at Dwalin’s, hard work, don’t worry.” _ Something inside him yelled that there was something wrong, but Bilbo crashed that feeling and kept going. Two days later Dwalin called.

“Hey, Bilbo! Would you mind if you make our sweet and stubborn Thorin to answer my calls or Balin’s? My brother is getting quite stressed.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Thorin, call him and make him took the phone.”

“He was with you.”

“No, he’s not.”

“He told me he was staying at your’s because of the work.”

“That fucking jerk! He told me he would be assisting you with some issues with the lil’ one’s adoption.”

“Dwalin, what’s happening?”

“I’m going to Dis’, you too, bring the lil’ one.”

“But, Dwalin, tell me, what’s wrong? Where’s Thorin?”

“I don’t know, Bilbo, that’s the problem.”

 

It seemed Thorin had told a different lie to each one so no one would try to find him, Dwalin was so angry he was scaring little Frodo and even Fili and Kili. Dis was calling his brother and menacing with unspeakable things if he didn’t answer the phone. Bilbo just sit there thinking what was wrong, what had he done not to notice Thorin’s mood fully, then something popped on his mind.

“Why are you so worried?”

“What?”

“He’s run away because he’s sad, it’s enough motive for him, it’s even understandable because it’s your father’s passing anniversary but what’s wrong with that? Why are you so nervous?”

“Dad didn’t die normally, he committed suicide, Thorin found him, that’s why he hasn’t come over it yet.”

“You suspect he’s gone somewhere, where?”

“I think he’s at our family’s summer house, it’s on the coast.”

“You think he’s going to do something stupid?”

“I don’t know for sure.”

“Send the address to my phone, I’m going for him” both adults nodded in agreement.

“Uncle Bilbo?” called Frodo with both Durins behind.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Are you bringing Mr Thorin back home?”

“Absolutely, he won’t stand a chance.”

“Ok, come back soon, please.”

 

There were storm clouds when he got to the house, Thorin’s car was parked on the entrance but the rest of the house seemed closed up. There was an improvised way down to a dock, Thorin was there, his legs hanging on the edge of the dock with his toes barely touching the sea water and humming softly the same lullaby from days ago. Bilbo approached slowly, trying not to scare his friend, he didn’t make it, Thorin startled and nearly fell from the dock to the cold water.

“Fucking Mahal, Bilbo! What are you doing here?”

“We were afraid something happened to you, no one knew where you were” Thorin caught the real sense of the sentence and got surprised.

“What did you though I was going to do?”

“Something stupid” Bilbo shrugged. “Can I sit with you?”

“Suit yourself” Thorin watched how his neighbour took seat beside him and looked intently at his toes. They spend some time in silence till the taller one sighed. “Why are you here?”

“I got scared, you lied to us and I couldn’t understand why. I thought… I thought I… you…”

“You thought you would lose me too.”

“Aye, I couldn’t stand that, I need you Thorin, many people does, we’re not ready to let you go.”

“Neither I am, I won’t kill myself, not now, not ever.”

“But why are you here, then?”

“I came to think, to make peace with the past. I’ve found something new that makes me happy, makes me want to be a better man for my family and friends.”

“And what it is?”

“You” and he smiled as bright as the sun itself. “You let me be myself, you are there when I need it and I can’t be what you need and deserve if I’m clung on the past. I came here to let what happened behind and get ready for a better future.”

“You really scared me, us.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Bilbo, I’m staying with you all.”

“Thank Eru” sighed Bilbo leaning on him. “Could you sing me that song you were singing lately?”

“It’s called Misty Mountain song, it’s a family lullaby.”

“That’s the one, please, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thank you all very much for reading. See you soon.


End file.
